1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical assembly, and, more particularly, to an ignition terminal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasoline engines are one type of internal combustion engines that have cylinder blocks, which contain individual cylinders. Each cylinder is closed at one end by a cylinder head that is attached to the engine block. A piston moves within the cylinder to transfer energy from expanding gases into mechanical movement. In a spark-ignition engine a cylinder head contains sparkplug holes, which are threaded to receive spark plugs therein. Each spark plug includes a central electrical terminal that is available for connection with a mating terminal that is electrically connected to a spark ignition system.
A high voltage ignition coil is typically placed in electrical connection with each spark plug at an appropriate time and an electrical excitation of the ignition coil causes a high voltage pulse to transfer from the coil along a conduction element through an ignition terminal to the spark plug. The spark plug has a gap across which the electrical high voltage arcs causing the fuel in the cylinder, which has been compressed by the piston to ignite.
Electromagnetic interference from the passing of high voltage to the spark plug and the arcing within the cylinder can lead to undesirable electromagnetic interference.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective terminal that effectively reduces electromagnetic interference.